Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)
"Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" by Avishay Goren & Yossi Cohen ''is featured on ''Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance 2015 as a DLC'.''' Dancer A girl with long brown hair, green bandana, green, yellow & magenta jacket, magenta bra with black spots, red glove, green leggins with black and yellow strips, and yellow shoes. . Background A red background with yellow random lines and silhouettes of boys. Sometimes it turns pink, or golden, or green, with white lines, or red, orange & yellow with people doing the ola together. At some points, the background becomes a green version of the Coca-Cola logo. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3. '''Put your right arm up while kicking. '''Gold Move 4. '''Cross your hands in a rap pose. Find Ur Thing GM 1-2.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 Find Ur Thing GM 3.PNG|Gold Move 4 Trivia * This song and The World is Ours can be received in the USA and Canada by doing the following (This method only works for the Wii U): *# Leave JD2015 and change your country from USA/Canada to another country (Mexico or Brazil recommended) in the system settings. *# Create a new Nintendo Network ID. *# Go to the Eshop on your new Mexican/Brazilian Nintendo Network ID and download/install Movement is Happiness from the dlc in JD2015 *# Start JD2015 and let it install the song, making sure you can see the song at the very end of the song list. *# Leave JD2015 and change your country back to USA/Canada in the system settings. *# Log into your American/Canadian Nintendo Network ID. *# Start JD2015 and ensure Movement is Happiness is at the end of the song list. * It's the first song by Avishay Goren in the game. ** It is also the first song by Yossi Cohen in the game. * The coach resembles the unknown dancer in the background of Blurred Lines * It contains moves from "Walk This Way", the extreme version of "Run the Show", "Body Movin'" and the sweat version of "Troublemaker" * This song is a DLC on Just Dance 2015 for the NTSC (American) version. For the PAL (Europe) version you need to dance 60 minutes to unlock it. * This routine has some thing to do with The World is Ours; Coca Cola is "promoting" both songs. ** Since the song is promoted by Coca Cola, maybe the red background with white stripes resembles the Coca Cola logo. * This is also the second Coca Cola promoted song the first one is The World is Ours. * The song has the second longest title (after Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) in the whole JD series, not counting Kurio ko uddah le jana that has a shortened title. * The song can be unlocked on Just Dance 2015 by dancing for 1 hour straight. ** In some countries, you can also simply download it from the store. ** You can't get it if you are in USA or Canada. However, if you have a different region's console (or you change your country) and the game, you can get it. Gallery Find Your Thing.png|JD Now Gameplay findyourmove.jpg|The Icon 44-Movement_Is_Happiness(Find_Your_Thing).png|Avatar 10695028 1463954133883575 1767154043 n.jpg|DLC Confirmation MIH.png|Ubisoft confirming NTSC DLC. Find Your Thingmove.png|The Extraction LOLOL.PNG movementishappinesspictos.png|Pictograms Movement beta.png|Beta Pictogram Videos File:OFFICIAL EXCLUSIVE AUDIO! - Movement Is Happiness - Avishay Goren ft. Yossi Cohen - JD2015 File:Just Dance Now - Movement Is Happiness - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Movement is Happiness-0 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Pop Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs That Are Sponsoring Coca-Cola